Strong
by The Energizer
Summary: He said she was strong. But only one person she knew was called strong. Could she be that too with one simple action? Not really sure what genre it is. Make what you will of it. One-shot I think that's what they're called


Pls note: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura (too bad. Would be fun to though )

This was inspired by a recent episode of Criminal Minds I watched( I think the episode was a repeat.)

* * *

The man with shaggy black hair dragged me through the house by my grimy collar and smashed a door handle, letting the weak wooden door swing open freely. Then, he hauled me through the doorway to a terrifying sight. There was Syaoran bound and gagged to a thick metal chair. His normally liquid-like amber eyes were as hard as the seat he was tied to. He glared daggers into the man who held my shirt roughly. I stifled a scream for my boyfriend. That's where he was! He didn't leave me at all!

' Make a choice, Miss Cherry Blossom.' He began as I kicked dangerously close to his valuables – no one but my Wolf called me that. _No one_. ' Be strong and get rid of the weak or be weak and die. Be quick about it, Sakura dear.'

I stared at nothing. At the worn floor. I was called strong. No one had ever said that about me. It was always Syaoran that was labelled "strong". I always thought that was normal, but what if I could be labelled that as well? He used my special name. Only one person said that to me. This man who said his name was Lupus made it sound wrong, patronising. It wasn't right.

I glared at the floor and shook my shoulders. Lupus released me and I spun on him. I opened my mouth about to say the words I should have said in the first place.

' N-'

' I hate you! I never loved you! You were naive and stupid when I first met you and you still are! I only went out with you to keep up pretenses! I hate you.' Syaoran shouted at me.

I gasped and in a trembling manner, I turned around. ' W-what? B-b-but you said...'

' I lied, a'right!' He snapped.

What was he going on about? He said...He promised...Lies...?

I swear, I shattered right then and there. He said he hated me. He shouted it to the world. I couldn't believe it. My eyes started to sting and the floor turned blurry under my very watery eyes. I blinked my eyes a few times to try and get rid of them and blew the hair from my face. That was it. If I didn't have his love then...

' Fine. I'll be strong.' I mumbled.

I held my hand out and in dropped something heavy and metal. I looking down I saw a black handgun lying harmlessly in my hand. I was going to be strong. I was going to rise above.

' What do I do?' I muttered.

It was taken from my hands again and I heard a click. ' Just pull the trigger. Simple as that, Cherry Blossom. Like riding a bike.'

Lupus's rough hands wrapped my little fingers around it. I slid my index finger into the hole.

' Where do you want me to aim it?' I asked, looking up into his dark pit-like eyes.

' Right for his head sweetie. Or his heart. Wherever you want.' He replied, taking a step back.

Wherever I wanted? Was that safe? I flicked my gaze up in the shut off room. There he was. I carefully lifted the weapon up and for a moment pondered on the future bullets' position. I wanted to make it count for some unknown reason. Something in my bones was making this moment important.

Then, I spent a little longer on thinking why was this important and came up with a few solutions:

- He was my 1st actual love - Yukito didn't count since the feeling was wrong(and anyway, he was _way_ out of my league)

- He was important.

- He broke my heart in the cruelest way possible - blunt and hard. I mean, "I hate you" _straight_ up? How mean could you be!?

As I rested my aim over his heart - he wasn't going to feel a thing when I was done with him - I jumped and screamed at the bang I heard. I heard a thundering of feet against wood and people burst into the room. A dark smudge flew in front of me and the shaky gun was flicked from my hand. The smudge embraced me like a vice.

' Oh my gosh, Sakura! You scared me half to death!' Tomoyo mumbled into my short hair. ' What in Clow's name were you doing aiming that gun at Syaoran?'

' He. He doesn't love me anymore.' I whispered.

She laughed. ' Sure, sure Sakura. Nice joke. Let's just get you out of here, hey?'

I didn't bother trying to get her to see sense. I just looked over my shoulder at the gun lying in a lonely fashion on the floor. Maybe someone should give it a whirl sometime. Namely, me. And it's point of impact: Syaoran Li's heart.

* * *

Hi!

This was really weird and I didn't know how to end it, so there it finished.

Pls tell me wat you think :)


End file.
